The Blue Rose
by Roseblade121
Summary: Miya finds a rare blue rose. Then learns that this rose grants wishes. She is now in the anime world. She goes into a lot of different anime shows. She makes a few friends and some enemies. Follow along on Miya's adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the shows within this story, or within any of the chapters to come. Thank you.

* * *

1 Chapter one

"Mom, I'm home." Miya said walking through the door. She looked around and saw the table covered with beer bottles. Miya saw her mother sleeping on the couch with a beer in her hand.

"Man, some one could break in here and she wouldn't even know it." Miya sighed and went to her room. It was friday and it was close to midnight. Miya got ready for bed but she could not fall asleep. She lay awake for about another hour untill she fell asleep.

The next morning Miya woke up but her mother was still sleeping, so she went for a walk. Miya walked into a field full of flowers. She layed down in the grass and looked up at the sky. The sun was warm and there was a cool breeze blowing. Somthing blue cought Miya's eye. She sat up and saw a blue rose. She picked the rose and looked at it.

"A blue rose, but I thought those weren't real unless you blue dye in some water with a white rose." Miya ran over to her grandmother's flower shop. Miya's grandma new a lot about flowers.

She arrived at the flower shop and walked inside. "Grandma, you here?" Miya asked.

"Miya is that you? Hold on I'll be right there." She yelled. The woman came out from the back of the store. "Hello Miya, how are you?" She asked hugging her.

"I'm good, Look at what I found in the field." Miya said holding out the blue rose.

Her grandmother stared at the flower. "Miya hold on one minute." She said then went to the back of the shop again. She came out with a book. It was old and dusty, she opened it and flipped the pages untill she found the flower.

Miya walked over and looked at the book. Her grandmother read the pages out loud. "Blue roses traditionally signify mystery or attaining the impossable. They are believed to be able to grant the owner youth or grant wishes. This flower only bloomes every five hundered years." She finished reading and closed the book.

"So this flower can grant wishes?" Miya asked looking at the flower. "Yea right, it's just a flower."

"Well you might want to go home and put it in a vase of water." Her grandmother said smiling.

"Alright see ya later grandma."

"Bye Miya."

Miya hurried home and when she got there she got a vase and put the flower in it with some water, then put it in her room.

It was a saturday afternoon and Miya was flipping throught the channels on the tv, but there was nothing on.Then she started thinking about what her grandmother said, but her mother came in.

"Miya, I'm going out and I'll be out late. You can make dinner yourself right?" Her mother said and walked out the door.

Miya was a fifteen year old girl who lives alone with her mother. Her mother was an alcoholic and usally left the house untill the next morning. So Miya was usally home alone, but Miya hated her mother for leaving her alone but she couldn't do anything about it really. So Miya would watch anime shows saturday night when her mother left the house, and she really enjoyed watching them.

Miya picked the flower out of the vase and looked it. "So you can grant wishes? Well I wish I was out of here and in anime show, that would be fun." Then the flower started to glow a bright blue.

Miya opened her eyes and she was standing in a street surrounded by houses. She looked at her hand and she was still holding the rose. She started walking over to the sidewalk. Then she walked along the side walk untill she found somebody.

She saw a girl and walked over to her. The girl had short brown hair and was walking with a boy. "Hay, excuse me." Miya said as she cought up with the two people.

They turned around and looked at Miya. Miya just stood there she couldn't move, she couldn't breath, she only blinked.

"Hello, you ok?" The girl asked Miya. Miya couldn't speak.

Finally she snapped out of her shock. "This is not real. You, and you, but your Keiko and Yusuke. How, but I, and you." Miya couldn't belive this, she was in the show yu yu hakusho.

"Do we know you?" Yusuke asked looking at Miya confused.

Miya's brain clicked and then relized what had happened. Then she went in to total fan-girl mood. She started jumping up and down and then hugged Yusuke. The boy tried to get away from the girl and managed to get free from her grip.

"What hell is wrong with you! I don't even know you!" Yusuke yelled.

Miya relized what she did and looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry." She said then looked up and smiled. "I was just so happy to meet you I went a little crazy." She laughed.

"Thats ok, but how do you know me?" Yusuke asked.

"Oh... well...it's just." Miya couldn't think. "Shit, I can't think of anything! Maybe I should just run away. No he could catch up to me. Great, what do I tell him?!" Miya thought. "Well, you see I heard about you from one of my friends and I wanted to meet you." Miya said. "Man am I stupied!" she thought.

"Ok, So whats your name?" He asked.

"Oh, my name is Miya." She said smiling.

"That is a very beautiful flower. Where did you find it?" Keiko asked looking at the blue rose in Miya's hand.

"This, I found it a field by my house." Miya said looking at the flower.

"Well I have to go now. Maybe I'll see you later." Then Miya ran back the way she came.

Miya found a tree and sat under it in the shade. She looked at the rose in her hand, then put her head bank against the tree.

"So I'm in the anime yu yu hakusho. I guess grandma was right when she said the flower grants wishes. I think I'll stay here for a while. After all I might not get a chance like this again." Miya thought.

She sat there for a while, then she had a feeling that someone was there. She looked around but saw no one. Then she closed her eyes and thinking it was nothing.

"So, your not from here." A voice said. Miya snapped her eyes open and was staring at a boy with spiky black hair.

"Fine you cought me Hiei. I forgot you could read my mind. Well now I won't have to tell you a lie like I did with Yusuke." Miya said as she stood up. "Just so you know, I know all about you guys. You, Yusuke, Kurama, even Kuwabara."

"Really, than you should know you shouldn't piss me off." Hiei said, he was a little annoyed by this girl. "Whats your name?" He demanded.

"Miya." She said not taking her eyes off Hiei. She knew how fast he was, and he was not a good person to get into a fight with.

Just then Kurama came in next to Hiei. "What's going on here?" He asked. then saw the blue rose Miya had in her hand. "That rose, where did you get it?"

"I found it in a field behind my house, why?" Miya said holding the flower tighter.

"A blue rose is a very rare flower. It is said that it only bloomes every five hundred years, and that it can grant the owner wishes." Kurama said still looking at the flower.

"Well then, I have an idea. I know about all the anime shows so what if I wished for four sacred jewel shards." Miya thought, even though she knew Hiei could read her mind.

Then In her hand layed four jewel shards. "It worked!" She yelled. She put one in each arm and leg. Hiei and Kurama watched her with curiosity. Then she stood up. "See ya later." Then she was gone in an instant.

"She became much faster after she put those shards in her legs." Kurama said. "I think she is now faster that you Hiei." Then Kurama saw a pettel from the blue rose on the ground.

"She was wishing for something called the Sacred jewel shards." Hiei said. "Think we should tell the detetive?"

"Yes, lets go find Yusuke and tell him this information." Kurama said. then they went to find Yusuke.

Yusuke was talking to Botan and Kuwabara when Hiei and Kurama when they found him. "Hay guys, Botan says that there is some kind of wiered energy in the city." Yususke said.

"Yes we know, the energy is coming from Miya. That new girl that came here." Kurama explained.

"What, But when I met her she seemed normal. There was nothing different about her." Yusuke said confused.

"Yes but that flower she has is a blue rose and is able to grant the owner wishes, and she wished for something called the sacred jewel shards. Now she as some kind of power. She placed them in her legs and arms and ran off almost as fast as either you or Hiei could." Kurama said.

"Well you four have to find this girl alright." Botan said then flew away.

"So um what does this girl look like? Cause apperently I'm the only one who doesn't know her." Kuwabara said.

"She has Long brown hair, green eyes, and is carring around a blue rose. The blue rose shouldn't be that hard to find." Yusuke said.

"Alright then lets split up and go find her." Kurama said. Then everyone went in a different direction.

Hiei was the first to find her. he used his jagan eye to locate Miya. She was sitting against a wall of a buliding. Hiei walked up to her and Miya stood up.

"What do you want?" She asked Hiei. She was ready to run, and with the shards she could probley get away.

"You can come with me." Hiei said walking closer to Miya.

"Why should I?"

"Because I said so."

"Well your annoying, so I'm leaving." Then Miya ran past Hiei and didn't stop.

"Apparently you can't run as fast as me if I'm able to keep up with you." Hiei said running by her side.

Then he past her and she ran into him. She fell backwards and sat on the ground. She stared at him then stood up. "Fine so you are faster than me, so what. But I still have this." Miya said holding the blue rose.

"I'll take that." Kurama said and snatched the flower from her hand. Yusuke and Kuwabara came over too.

"Hay give me that back!" Kurama handed the flower to Hiei and Miya ran after him. With the jewel shards she could keep up with him but could not get the rose back. When she came close Hiei would move out it of her reach. "Fine keep it!" Miya said and she stopped running.

"Miya can you come with us please?"Yusuke asked wlking over to her.

"Fine, but after can I have my flower back?" She asked him.

"Yea, but I think Hiei should hold onto it for now." Yusuke said.

The five of them walked over to Yusuke's house. Then Botan came with Koenma. Koenma was in his teenage form.

"So this is the girl that has the strange energy." Koenma said.

"It's only because I have sacred jewel shards. I got them when I wished on that blue rose that Kurama took and now I can't get it back from Hiei." Miya said. "Can I have my rose back now!?" Miya chased Hiei around but could not catch hi m, even with the jewel shards.

"You can have it back if you help us with an assignment, ok." Koenma said.

"What! That's not fair! These guys said if I went with them I could have it back! Now your telling me I have to help you to get it back!" Miya yelled at the teenage Koenma.

"Well we could just get rid of the flower and you will never get it back at all." He said calmly.

Miya was furies, she wanted her rose back and these won't give it to her. "Damn it you guys are mean. Fine but after I want my rose back. You got that Hiei!"Miya yelled to the boy. He just smirked.

"Then it's settled, Thank you for your time."Koenma said and left.

It was dark and Miya was tired. "Hay Miya you want to spend the night at my house? Yusuke asked.

"Yea thanks." Miya said, she was to tired to argue with him, and he was offering. So Miya fell asleep on the couch until next morning.


	2. Chapter 2

1 Chapter two

yu yu Hakusho

Miya woke up early the next morning. "Yusuke must not be up yet. Maybe I can go find Hiei and get my rose back without him knowing." Miya thought. She made it out the door and still she saw no one around. "Good, at least I made it out of the house."

"Where are you going?" A voice asked. Miya jumped and spun around to see Yusuke walking out the front door.

"Damn it Yusuke! You shouldn't sneak up on people like that!" Miya yelled.

Yusuke laughed. "Sorry I didn't meen to scare you Miya." Yusuke was still laughing.

"Shut up! It wasn't that funny!"

Then Kurama,Hiei,and Kuwabara came over. "You ready to go?" Kurama asked.

"Yea, I'm ready." Yusuke said.

Miya looked at Hiei, he didn't have the rose. "Where is my blue rose?" Miya asked.

"Koenma has it." Hiei said.

"Why did you give it to him?!" Miya demanded.

"Well I wasn't going to carry it around all day." Hiei said.

"You stupied little..." Miya was now angry. She ran at Hiei. She still had the jewel shards so she moved fast, but Hiei was still faster. She chased him around the yard but never caught up to him. Soon she just quit and stopped running .

"Now we just wait for Botan to come." Kurama said. Then Botan appered and landed on the ground next to Yusuke.

"Hello everyone. I have your next assignment." Botan said smiling. "You have to find a small group of demons that made it through the barrier between this world and the demon world. There should be five demons some where in the city. So you have to find them and catch them then I can bring them back to the demon world, ok."

"So after we find these demons, you will give me back my rose?" Miya asked.

"Bingo." Botan said then flew back to spirit world.

"Alright you guys heard Botan, we have to find five demon that are loose in the city some where. We should split up and find them." Yusuke said. Then they all left to find the demons.

Miya was walking past all the people on the sidewalk looking for one of the demons. She turned a corner then bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry I didn't meen to...oh it's just you." Miya said when she relized it was just Hiei.

"Hn" was all he said, then he was gone.

"Man that guy is such a jerk." Miya said to her self. There was no point thinking it he would have heard it any way.

Miya contenued looking when she finally found one. It was a small red demon with two little horns coming out of its head.

"Gotcha!" Miya said as she grabbed the little demon. "Hay Botan I found one!" Miya yelled at the sky.

Botan came down and landed next to Miya. "Good work now only one more to go." Botan said.

"One?" Miya asked.

"Yup, Yusuke,Hiei,and Kurama have already caught one. so now there is only one left." Then Botan headed back into the sky.

"Well if there is only one left than I should get my rose back soon." Miya thought.

Miya started walking when she found Yusuke,Kuwabara,and Kurama.

"Hay Miya over here!" Yusuke yelled. Miya waved and walked over.

"Botan said there is only one left." Miya said.

"Well thats good, but we can't seem to find it. We looked all over the city. Kurama said.

"Hay where is Hiei?" Kuwabara asked.

"I don't know, I bumpped into him earler but he left." Miya said.

Just then there was an explosion not to far away.

"What was that?" Yusuke asked looking over at the smoke rising to the sky.

Then they ran over the site and saw Hiei, he found the last demon, But this one was huge.

"How could we not have seen that thing!?" Miya yelled.

"I don't know but Hiei is causing a lot of damage fighting that demon." Kurama said.

"Well Then we shouldn't just stand here, lets help." Miya said.

"I'm sure Hiei can take the demon himself." Kurama said.

"I wasn't talking about helping Hiei, I was talking about helping the demon."Miya said smiling.

Everyone looked at Miya like she was nuts.

"I was just kidding, man you guys sure are fun to be around." Miya said, then ran over to help Hiei. She ran and grabbed a rope, then ran around the demons feet and tied them up. The demon fell to the ground and then botan came and took the demon away.

"I could have taken care of it myself." Hiei said walking over to Miya.

"Yea, well I was getting board waiting for you to finish fighting him." Miya replied.

Hiei didn't say anything more he just walked away. Miya looked at the sky.

"Hay! Koenma! We finished with the demons! Can I have my rose back now!" Miya yelled as loud as she could. Then Koenma appeared.

"Very well, here you go Miya." Koenma handed the blue rose over to Miya.

"Thank you." Miya said smiling.

"So Miya you got your rose back, now what?" Yusuke asked.

"I think I'm going to leave for now, but I might be back soon." Miya said. Then she walked over to Hiei. "Hay Hiei?"

"What?" He said.

"When I get back, your going down."Miya said laughing.

"Hn" Was all he said.

"See ya guys later, bye." Then Miya was gone in a flash of blue light.

Authoress note: Sorry if this chapter was short. Anyway...Review. Please.


	3. Chapter 3

1 Chapter Three

Miya opened her eyes to see she had arrived in the show Naruto. She knew this because she was standing in Naruto's room and the boy was sleeping soundly.

"Great now what do I do?" Miya thought. "I don't want to wake him up, but I don't want to stand here all night. Man I'm stuck!" Miya looked around the room for a way out. "Hay, the window is open, If I could just get to it I could get out." Miya thought as she walked quietly over to the window.

"Almost there." Miya made it out the window and down to the ground. "Made it." Miya said then walked down to the forest.

Miya looked up at the sky through the trees. The moon was bright and lit up everything. "I hope the sun come up soon, I'm getting board." Miya yawned. "Guess I'm tired too. Maybe I could take a short nap."

Miya sat under a tree and fell asleep until late afternoon. Miya felt something poking her so she rolled over trying to get it to stop.

"Hay, hay wake up." A voice said poking Miya again.

Miya opened her eyes to find Naruto staring at her. Miya jumped up and hit her head on a low branch.

"Ow! Damn that hurt!" Miya yelled holding her head.

"You ok? Naruto asked.

"Ya I think so. You know, you shouldn't scare people like that." Miya said looking at him.

"Sorry. So whats your name? Mine name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"I'm Miya. Hay what time is it?"

"Oh, it's about twelve thirty. Why?"

"Just wanted to know. Anyway I have to go, see you later Naruto." Miya said then left in a cloud of dust. "I want to see everything and have some fun before I go." Miya thought as she ran. "These jewel shards I wished for really came in handy." Miya ran out of the forest and headed into the village.

Miya was running so fast that when she turned a corner she ran into someone. "Waa..." Then Miya fell backwards on the ground. "I'm sorry I..."She looked up to see who she ran into.

"You should watch where your going."

"Well maybe you should move out of my way" Miya said annoyed. The person she ran into was Sasuke.

"Just stay out of my way." Sasuke said then walked away.

"I really hate that guy." Miya thought watching Sasuke walking away. "But I not going to worry about that, besides I want to go find Gaara." Then Miya ran out of the leaf village and into the forest.

"If I keep going this way I should find the sand village soon." Miya ran through the forest and then stopped. "Finally, now all I have to do is get down there and find Gaara."

She ran into the sand village then slowed down and walked. Miya looked around at the village. There were not to many people walking around.

"Wow, it's hot here. I wonder where Gaara is?" Miya wondered and looked around.

"Were you looking for me?" a voice said form behind her.

Miya spun around to see Gaara standing there. "Hello Gaara, My name is Miya." She said holding out her hand and smiling like an idiot.

"I don't really care." Gaara said looking at Miya. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to meet you, that's all." Miya said, she was a little scared now but tried not to show it. Gaara only stared at her. "You can stop staring at me now." Miya said.

"Hay Gaara." Temari said coming over. "Have you seen Kankuro?"

"I believe he went on a mission this morning, and won't come back untill tonight." Gaara said, he was starting to get annoyed.

"Oh, who is your friend Gaara?" Temari asked pointing at Miya.

"She is not my friend." He replied coldly.

"Hello my name is Temari, and who are you?" She asked holding out her hand.

"My name is Miya." She replied and shook Temari's hand.

"Your not from around here are you?" Temari asked.

"No." Miya replied.

"So where are you from?"

"Oh, I'm from..."

"Hay we found you!"

Miya turned around to see Naruto and Sasuke. "What are you two doing here?" Miya asked.

"Grandma Tsunade wants to talk to you." Naruto said.

"Why?" Miya asked.

"Just come with us. We don't have time to explain everything to you." Sasuke said then started walking towards Miya.

"Well maybe I don't want to go." Miya said calmly.

"You don't have a choice." Sasuke said.

"Then I'm leaving." Miya said then disappeared in a cloud of sand and dust.

"Naruto lets go." Sasuke said running after Miya.

Miya made it to the forest and then hid behind a tree. "This is just great!" Miya thought. "Now I have those two coming after me, and what's worse I don't even know why!"

"Hay Miya." A voice said. Miya turned around to see Kakashi.

"Hay where did you come from!?" She yelled jumping up. "I'm not going!" Then she ran through the forest. "I have an idea." Miya thought. She took her rose from her pocket. "I wish Yusuke and his friends were here." Miya said and the flower started to glow.

The light faded and Miya saw Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara. They looked around and then They saw Miya.

"Hay Miya!" Yusuke said happy to see her again.

"Hi guys. Sorry but I kinda need your help."

"Why what's wrong?" Kurama asked.

"Well..."

"Hay! Who are these guys!?" Naruto yelled.

"That." Miya said.

"Who are you guys, and what do you want with Miya?" Yusuke asked.

"We don't have time for this." Sasuke said then started to walk towards Miya. Hiei appeared in front of Miya.

"Leave her alone, or else." Hiei said and took out his sword. Sasuke grabbed a Kunai and was ready to fight.

Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara ran In front of Miya. Kurama took out his rose whip, Kuwabara used his spirit sword, and Yusuke was ready to use his spirit gun.

"So Miya who are these guys?" Yusuke asked.

"That one is Sasuke Uchiha, the blond haired kid is Naruto Uzumaki, and the man with the white hair is Kakashi Hatake." Miya said pointing to each person.

"Okay, so what do they want with you?" Yusuke asked.

"I don't know." Miya said.

"Why don't we find out." Hiei said pointing his sword at Sasuke. "What do you want with Miya?" He demanded.

"We don't have to tell you. Now move out of the way." Sasuke said and attacked Hiei with a kunai, but Hiei dodged it and slashed at Sasuke with his sword. Sasuke jumped back and jumped into one of the trees.

"Get back here!" Hiei yelled and was about to follow him but Kakashi through a kunai and Hiei moved and went to attack Kakashi.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto yelled and then there were ten Narutos. They all went and attacked Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara while Kakashi was fighting Hiei.

While they were fighting they didn't see Sasuke come down out of the trees and grab Miya Untill she yelled. "Miya!" Yusuke yelled then went after Sasuke.

Sasuke had Miya by her hand and was leading her back to the leaf village. Yusuke was starting to catch up him.

"Miya!" Yusuke yelled.

Sasuke looked back to see Yusuke. He was catching up to them. "Who is this guy" Sasuke asked Miya pulling her along.

"His name is Yusuke Urameshi, and I think you should let me go or your in big trouble." Miya told him. Just then Yusuke caught up and grabbed Miya's other hand and pulled her away from Sasuke.

"You ok Miya?" Yusuke asked.

"Yea I'm fine, thanks."

"Fine take her, but I'm sure Miya would want this back." Sasuke said holding up the blue rose that Miya had in her pocket.

"Hay! Give that back!" Miya yelled and tried to grab it but Sasuke moved it out of her reach. "Why does everyone take my rose?" Miya asked.

"Sorry Miya." Yusuke said smiling remembering that they did the same thing to her.

"Forget about it, and get it back for me." Miya said.

"So you want it back?" Sasuke asked. "Then come with me to the leaf village and talk to the Hokage. Then you can have it back." Sasuke said putting the rose in his pocket.

"Miya isn't going anywhere!" Yusuke yelled. Now give her back the flower!"

Sasuke ran towards the leaf village. "She has to catch me if she wants her rose back now!" He yelled. Then vanished.

"Where is he going?" Yusuke asked.

"The leaf village. He was right, I have to follow him if I want my rose back." Miya said. She was angry now. "Come on Yusuke. Were going to the leaf village."


	4. Chapter 4

1 The Blue Rose: Chapter Four

"So where is the Leaf village?" Yusuke asked Miya. They were running through the forest after Sasuke. Had stolen Miya's rose so she would go with him to the leaf village.

"Were almost there. Do you think that Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara will be alright fighting Naruto and Kakashi?" Miya asked worried. "Kakashi is really strong, and Naruto is well he doesn't give up very easy."

"I'm sure Hiei and Kurama are fine, but I'm not so sure about Kuwabara." Yusuke said smiling.

"Stop that, I'm really worried about them." Miya said.

"They will be fine Miya don't worry." Yusuke told her. They kept running in the direction of the village.

BACK TO THE FIGHT

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto yelled then ten clones attacked Hiei, who easily destroyed them with his sword.

"Is that the best you can do?" Hiei asked the boy, then ran at him.

"Not even close!" Naruto yelled as he jumped out of the way of Hiei's sword. "Shadow clone jutsu!" Then one clone appeared, then he used his chakra to create the rasengan.

"What the hell is that?" Kuwabara asked looking at the blue ball spinning in Naruto's hand.

"This is my rasengan." Naruto said then his clone disappeared in a poof of smoke. "Now you dead!" Naruto yelled as he charged at Hiei.

Hiei moved to the side and Naruto kept running. Then he hit Kuwabara, and he went flying and crashed into a tree. Kuwabara tried to get up but he couldn't move.

"That's one now two more to go." Naruto said and used the shadow clone again.

"Not this time!" Kurama said then hit Naruto and the clone with the rose whip. Both narutos disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"They were both clones." Kurama thought. "So is he?" Kurama used his rose whip and hit Kakashi who also dissapered into a cloud of smoke.

"They were both clones." Hiei said.

"They must have went after Yusuke and Miya. Kurama said then walked over to Kuwabara. "Kuwabara get up. We have to go find Yusuke and Miya."

"Alright, Damn it that really hurt." Kuwabara said getting up.

"Then you should have moved." Hiei said coldly.

"Stop it you two, we have to go find Yusuke and Miya." Kurama said.

The three ran in the direction that Yusuke went.

Back to Miya and Yusuke

"There is the leaf village." Miya said, her and Yusuke were standing at the gate of the leaf village. "Now to just find Sasuke." Miya said walking in.

"So where do you think he is?" Yusuke asked.

"Took you long enough." Sasuke said walking towords Miya and Yusuke.

"Alright were here now give Miya back her flower!" Yusuke demanded.

"Not yet, the hokage still wants to talk to her." Sasuke said

"Why?" Miya asked.

"One, no one saw you enter the leaf village. Two, Naruto found this on the floor of his house." Sasuke said holding up a blue rose pettel. "Three, you are not from any other village around here, are you?"

"So, whats the big deal?" Miya asked crossing her arms.

"The big deal is that the hokage doesn't want what happened with orochmaru to happen again." Sasuke said walking closer to Miya, But Yusuke got in front of him.

"You think that I could cause that big of a problem!?" Miya yelled. "Just give me the rose and I'll leave!"

"No, the mission was to get you to the hokage." Sasuke said

"Just go Miya, I'll be right behind you." Yusuke said. "At least we will get him to shut up."

Miya giggled a little at what Yusuke said. "Alright lets go." Miya said walking forward.

Yusuke followed her, then thay both followed Sasuke. In a few minutes they came up to a large buliding,and they walked in.

"So you found her. What took so long?" Tsunade asked looking up from her desk.

"We had a small problem." Sasuke said pointing back at Yusuke.

"who is that?" Tsunade asked.

"My name is Yusuke Urameshi. So your the person that kid was talking about?" Yusuke said

"My name is Miya. so what am I doing here?" Miya asked stepping closer.

"The leaf village was attacked by a man named Orochimaru a while back, and were not going to take any chances now. So where are you from and why are you here?" The hokage asked.

"First came you tell Sasuke to give me back my rose?" Miya asked.

"Fine, Sasuke give her the flower." Tsunade said.

Sasuke handed Miya the rose. "Thank you." Miya said smiling. Now were out of here. I wish Yusuke,kurama,Hiei,Kuwabara,and me were out of here!" Miya said and then there was a blue light and they were gone.

Back in Yu yu hakusho

"Hay Were back." Yusuke said.

"Look there is Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara. Hay guys!" Miya yelled waving her hand.

"What happened, how did we get back here?" Kuwabara asked.

"I was getting board so I thought we could come back here." Miya said smiling.

"So are you going to leave again?" Yusuke asked.

"No, I thought I would stay here for a while, I like it here." Miya said, she was glad to be back in this show.

"Well lets go then." Yusuke said.

"Go where?" Miya asked.

"Well before we appeared in that place with you we had just gotten a case from Koenma." Kurama explained.

"Yea, we have to stop some demons from destroying the world. Sounds like fun, right?" Yusuke said smiling

"Can I help?" Miya asked.

"Sure, if you want to." Yusuke said.

"Great." Miya said. "When do we start?"

"Tomorrow morning." Yusuke said. "Botan will give us more information then we can go. Right now we have to get some sleep."

The sun was going down and It started getting dark. They all went back to Yusuke's house to get some sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

1 The Blue Rose: Chapter Five

The sun was shining through the window. Miya sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Miya looked around the room, She grabbed her rose and walked out of the room.

"Yusuke, you there?" Miya asked walking through the house. Miya found the front door and opened it. She walked out to see an open field. "Where am I?" Miya asked herself. "Alright think, I went to sleep, then I woke up here, But how did I get here? I didn't wish for anything." Miya thought for a minute. "Oh shit. I remeber now I was dreaming about the anime FullMetal Alchemist, The flower must have some how knew what I was thinking and brought me here." Miya sighed and figured that if she was here she would enjoy it.

Miya knew this show pretty well. She walked towards Winry then Winry looked over and saw her.

"Hello, my name is Miya." Miya said holding out her hand.

Winry shook her hand. "Hi i'm Winry. Want to come over to my grandmother's house?" Winry asked.

"Alright." Miya said then followed Winry. They walked into the house.

"Grandma, i'm back." Winry said.

"Hello Winry, Who is your friend?"Pinako asked.

"This is Miya." Winry said pushing Miya infront of her.

"Hello, ma'am." Miya said.

"Call me Pinako."

"Hay, Grandma is Ed and Al here yet?" Winry asked hoping that they were.

"No, not yet." Pinako said then walked into the other room.

Miya started to smile. She was tring to hold in her excitment, but it was hard.

"Miya?" Winry asked. Miya smile vanished.

"hu?" Miya looked at Her.

"I was asking if you knew Edward and Alphonse Elric?"

"Oh, um no." Miya said tring to hold back another smile. Miya really liked Ed, but she didn't want Winry to know. So Miya acted like she didn't know who Winry was talking about.

"Well there coming over today. Thats what Ed said anyway. Then the front door opened.

"Were here. Anyone home?"

Winry and Pinaka came out of the kitchen. Miya stayed in her seat at the table.

Miya heard Winry and Pinaka welcoming the two boys. Then there was laughing and then footsteps.

"Miya." Winry said from behind her. Miya jumped out of her seat in surprise. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. This is Ed and Al." Winry said pointing to each boy.

"Hi, my name is Miya." she said trying to hold herself back from running over and hugging Ed untill he is blue in the face.

"Hi."Ed said

"Hello."Al said.

Miya thought for a moment. Then took out her blue rose. "Yusuke, come here." Miya said, then there was a bright blue light and yusuke was standing in the room. "Hi Yusuke." Miya said smiling at the confused boy.

"Hi Miya. Where am I?" Yusuke said looking around the room. He then saw Ed and Al, the two were staring at him.

"Yusuke, this is Edward and Alphonse Elric." Miya said pointing at the boys where still staring at Yusuke.

"That kid is shorter than Hiei!" Yusuke laughed. "and whats with the suit of armor?" Yusuke was still laughing.

Ed heard this and he just blew. "Who are you calling short!" He yelled.

"Hay Miya get Hiei here, I want to know who is shorter." Yusuke said still laughing.

There was a bright blue light and Hiei was standing next to Yusuke.

"What am I doing here?" Hiei demanded looking at Yusuke.

"Hiei stand over there next to the blond kid." Yusuke said smiling. Hiei didn't move. Yusuke pushed the demon over to Ed so they were standing next to each other.

"Who are these people?" Pinako demanded.

"Oh, this is Yusuke and that is Hiei." Miya said pointing to the boys standing by Ed.

Ed was really mad now. "I knew it!" Yusuke said laughing. "I knew this kid was shorter than Hiei!" Miya and Yusuke both laughed. Hiei and Ed both were mad now.

"You brought me here for that?!" Hiei took out his sword pointing at the Yusuke and Miya. The two were now on the ground laughing so hard they could hardly breath.

"Thats it!" Ed yelled. He claped his hands together and slamed them on the floor. Then the room started to glow and Miya and Yusuke stopped laughing as the floor started to rise above them. They were now trapped in cage.

"Ed! Look at what you did!" Winry yelled.

"How did you do that?" Hiei asked looking at Ed.

"It's called alchemy." Ed told him looking at two trapped in the cage.

"That's it you little shrimp!" Yusuke yelled and then his finger started to glow blue.

"Yusuke!" Miya yelled. Yusuke stopped and looked at Miya. "You can't do that in here! You will blow up the house!"

"Well how are we going to get out of this thing?" Yusuke asked annoyed.

"Ed get us out now." Miya said trying to look sad. "Please." Ed didn't move. Miya sighed. "Al can you get us out?" Miya still looking sad.

"Well" Al started but was cut off by Ed yelling

"No he can't! So your stuck!" Ed was still mad.

"Edward!" Pinako yelled. "Get them out now, and if your going to fight go outside!"

Ed sighed then claped his hands and the room went back to normal. "Happy now." Ed mumbled.

Yusuke ran at Ed but then was hit in the back of the head by something hard. "Ow! What was that!" Yusuke yelled looking around the room.

"She said take it outside!" Winry yelled holding her wrench. Yusuke backed away.

Hiei grabbed Yusuke's and Miya's hand and pulled them both outside. "Ok question one, Where are we?" He demanded only letting go of Yusuke. He held Miya tighter.

"Were in Resembool." Miya said

"Okay, who are those people?" Hiei asked.

"The short kis with blond hair is Edward Elric. He is the Fullmetal Alchemist. His younger bother the one in the armor is Alphonse Elric. The" Miya started but Yusuke cut her off.

"His little brother?" Yusuke asked confused. "He is Way taller than that shrimp." Just then there was a loud bang and Yusuke flew through the air. He landed on his back, he looked up to see Ed standing on the porch.

"I'm not short!" Ed yelled.

"Well compared to your _little_ brother, and pretty much everyone else here, you're a shrimp. " Yusuke said laughing.

Ed ran off the porch and attacked Yusuke but he managed to get out of the way in time. The two kept fighting and Hiei turned his attention back to Miya.

"Keep talking." He said.

"The girl with blond hair is Winry. she lives here with her grandma. That's Pinako.

"Now Why did you bring us here?" Hiei asked.

"I thought it would be funny if Yusuke came and then he said to bring you here so I did."Miya said then looked over at the boys fighting. "Looks like I was right, it is funny." Miya said smiling.

The door opened and Hiei and Miya looked to see Al standing there.

"Brother! What are you doing?" Al asked walking down the stairs.

The two boys didn't stop. "So you need you little brother to help you?" Yusuke said smiling.

Ed was really getting pissed off. He clapped his hands then slammed them down on the ground. Yusuke stopped when he saw the ground rise and he was now trapped in a box of rock. There was no top though but Yusuke couldn't climb out.

"You can stay there for a while." Ed said and walked away. "Come on Al." Ed told his brother and they walked down the road.

"Get me out now!" Yusuke yelled.

Hiei jumped on top of the rock wall and looked down at Yusuke. "Well detective it looks like you stuck." Hiei said smiling.

"Shut up Hiei and get me out!" Yusuke yelled. Hiei left and Yusuke yelled louder. He tried his spirit gun but the rock was to thick and it didn't really do anything.

"Yusuke I'm going to go find Ed ok. I'll be right back." Miya said then left.

Miya caught up with Ed and Al, Hiei was there too. They were sitting next to the river. Miya walked over and sat down next to Ed.

"Hi Miya." Al Said.

"Hi Al." Miya said smiling. she looked at Ed who was staring at the water. "Ed, can you please let Yusuke out now?" Miya asked. Ed looked at her.

"Why should I?" He asked coldly.

Miya sighed. "Al can you help me?" Miya asked.

"Um, okay." Al and Miya stood up and left to go get Yusuke out.


	6. Chapter 6

1The Blue Rose chapter six

"Hay Al?" Miya said Walking back to Pinako's to get Yusuke out of the box of earth Ed made with alchemy.

"Huh, what is it Miya?" Al asked.

"How come Ed is hanging out with Hiei so much? What were they talking about back there?" Miya asked as they saw the house coming up.

"Oh, well brother was talking about somthing but I couldn't hear them. So I don't know." Al said.

"Thats okay." Miya told him. "What are they up to?" Miya thought to herself.

They came up to the wall of earth and Yusuke had stopped yelling.

"Hay Yusuke? You still in there?" Miya asked tapping on the wall.

"Yea i'm still in here. Where could I go?" Yusuke said sarcasticly.

"Well I brought Al so he could get you out." Miya said.

Al drew a transmutation circle on the wall and placed a hand on it. Then there was a bright blue light and part of the wall was gone.

"Where did that little runt go! I'll kill him! Where is he!" Yusuke yelled when he came out. He looked around but couldn't find anyone but Miya and Al.

"Yusuke maybe you should calm down." Miya said. "Ed is with Hiei and you are not going anywhere. They will be back soon."

Yusuke stomped back to the house and plopped down on the porch. Miya and Al walked over and sat next to him.

Yusuke sighed and looked at Al. "So how come your in a suit of armor?" Yusuke asked.

"Um, well..." Al started but then Yusuke pulled off the head part of the armor.

"Holy shit! it's empty!" Yusuke yelled and jumped back dropping Al's head on the ground. "The runt's brother is an empty suit of armor!" Yusuke still yelling.

Al put his head back on and Miya stood up and walked over to Yusuke. She tried to explaine. "Look Al and Ed tried something with alchemy and they had a small problem. Ed had to attach Al's soul to a suit of armor so he didn't loose his little brother. Now stop yelling."

Yusuke looked at Al. "I guess the pipsqueak really loves his brother." Yusuke said. Then there was a loud noise and Yusuke was on the ground.

Miya turned around to see Ed and Hiei. Ed was standing where Yusuke was. Yusuke sat up and rubbed the back of his head.

"What the hell was that for!" Yusuke yelled.

"Don't call me small!" Ed yelled back.

"You know your temper is as short as you." Yusuke said smiling at the now fuming blond alchemist.

"Thats it!" Ed ran at Yusuke but he moved out of the way. Ed and Yusuke were now fighting each other not holding back. They were yelling and really tring to hurt one another.

"Whats wrong, is the little alchemist to slow." Yusuke said mockingly as he dodged Ed's fist inches from his face.

This only made the blond even madder. Ed claped his hands together and slamed them on the ground and the earth rose up and grabed Yusuke's leg before he jumped into the air.

Yusuke tripped and fell to the ground. "Damn it!" Yusuke cursed under his breath. He used the spirit gun to blast the rock and free his leg.

Miya,Al,and Hiei watched as the two boys fought. Then somthing silver flew past Miya and another past Hiei Then the two boys who were fighting fell to the ground.

Miya,Al,and Hiei turned around to see Winry with a wrench in her hand. "You two stop fighting now!" Winry yelled looking at the two boys.

"Winry! You could have killed me!" Ed yelled standing up. Winry through another wrench at Ed. It bounced of his head and he fell to the ground again.

Yusuke just sat there looking at Winry. He was a little scared of her. Keiko would slap him in the face, but she never hurled a wrench at him like that. "This girls nuts." Yusuke thought.

When Ed sat up Winry started yelling at him. "Well you were going to kill each other! You are so childish Ed! and you Yusuke was it? Your no better than him! Now the two of you stop fighting and grow up!" Winry yelled and went back in the house.

Everyone was quiet, the only sound was the wind in the trees. Finaly Miya broke the silence. "Well that was fun. I think i'm going to go for a walk. anyone else want to come?" Miya said smiling.

"I'll come." Al said happly.

"Me too." Ed and Yusuke said together. Then glared at each other.

Miya giggled then stood up. "What about you Hiei?" Miya asked.

"Hn" Hiei replied then walked over to Miya.

"alright so were all going then." Miya said then started walking.

Al was was by his brother talking about somthing and Yusuke was next to Miya, Hiei was walking behimd everyone.

"Hay Miya?" Ed came over walking by Miya. "Al told me you know what happened?" Ed asked.

"About what?" Miya asked. She knew what he was talking about.

"About how Al lost his body and I lost my arm and leg." Ed told her.

"Um, yea. I know so"

"How do you know?" He asked.

"Well you see...I...well." Miya sighed. "This is...Hay isn't that Roy?" Miya asked pointing down the road.

Ed looked and she was right. Coming up the road was indeed Roy Mustang. Ed sighed. "Great now what?"

"Is he a friend of yours?" Yusuke asked Ed.

"Not really, but he is the colonel." Ed sighed again. "What does he want now?"

"Edward why did you leave cental?" Roy demanded.

"So wait, your in the military?" Yusuke asked confused.

"Yea, so what." Ed was getting annoyed.

"Edward who are these people?" Roy asked.

"This is Miya, the genus over here is Yusuke." Ed said mockingly. Yusuke glared at Ed. Ed just glared back. "And the other one is Hiei."

Roy looked at the people Ed had named. "Nice to meet all of you. Ed you have to come back to central now." Roy told the boy.

"What for?" Ed demanded.

"Brother I think we should just go." Al Said.

"Hay, Roy. maybe He doesn't want to go." Yusuke stepped in.

"Will you get out of here!" Ed yelled at Yusuke.

"Make me Squirt!" Yusuke yelled back.

"Stop fighting you two!" Miya said sternly. Both boys stopped yelling.

Just then Hawkeye, Havoc, and Breda came up the road and stood behind Roy.

"So how are these guys?" Yusuke asked Ed.

"The girl is Hawkeye, the taller man is Havoc, and the other one is Breda." Ed explained.

"Can they do that alchemy stuff like you? Yusuke asked.

"No, only Roy. He's the flame alchemist. He snaps his finger and then boom."

Hiei placed his hand on his Katana and was ready to fight. Roy saw this.

"Were not here to fight, we just came for Ed and Al. They have to come back to cental." Roy said calmly. Hiei didn't move his hand off his sword.

"I'm not going." Ed said. "Come on Al!" Ed ran to the side and Al followed without question.

Roy started after them but Hiei was faster and blocked his way. Hiei drew his sword and pointed it to Roy.

"I don't think so." The demon said coldly.

"Sir!" Hawkeye yelled and pulled out her gun and shot. Hiei easily dodged the attack with his fast speed.

He knocked the gun from her hand. Then Yusuke jumped in when Roy snapped his fingers and the ground blew up.

"Miya go find Ed and Al!" Yusuke yelled and Miya ran in the direction that Ed and Al had.

"Yusuke ducked as Roy tried to hit his head. Hiei was fighting the other three. He was to fast for them to see.

Roy snapped his fingered and Hiei went flying in the air. "Hiei!" Yusuke yelled and Roy snapped his fingers again and Yusuke fell back on to the ground.

Miya had finally caught up with Ed thanks to the jewel shards in her legs. Now the three were in the forest and sat down by a tree.

"How can you run that fast?" Ed asked her.

"I have some power to you know." Miya said smiling. She wasn't going to tell him about the jewel shards. He wouldn't believe her anyway.


	7. Chapter 7

1 The Blue Rose: Chapter seven

Yusuke opened his eyes to see the man that had made the explosions that sent him flying to the ground. Yusuke tried to move but his arms were stuck. Yusuke looked to find himself tied up. He looked over to Hiei, he was already aware of the situation they were in.

"Havoc and Breda go find fullmetal. Use force if necessary." Roy demanded. The two went with out question. "Now you two are coming with us." Roy said walking over to the boys.

Hiei cut the ropes holding him and went after roy with his katana. Roy snaped his fingers, there was a huge explosion and a lot of dust and dirt went flying.

The dust cleared and Hiei was gone. "Where did he go?!" Roy said looking around. then he noticed that the other boy was gone as well. "Damn it!"

* * *

"Brother where are we going?" Al asked. Ed, Al, and Miya were now running through the forest.

"Were going to the train station." Ed calmly said. "Hay Miya can those two handle Roy and the others?" Ed asked stopping.

"Yea, they will be fine. Hiei is pretty fast and Yusuke is a good fighter. Though it might be better if Kurama was here." Miya said then pulled the rose from her pocket.

"What are you doing?" Ed asked looking at Miya.

"I wish Kurama was here." Miya said to the flower. Then there was a bright blue light and then it faded quickly.

* * *

"Hay Breda, did you see that?" Havoc asked pointing towards the blue light shining behind the trees.

"Yea, it must be Ed. Lets go." Havoc and Breda ran towards the fading blue light.

* * *

"Well at least we know where they are now." Yusuke said looking at Hiei.

"Kurama is here." Hiei said to Yusuke.

"Well lets go then." yusuke said then started running. Hiei following him.

* * *

"What was that?" Riza asked looking at the strange blue light.

"I don't know but were going to find out." Roy said the started in the direction of the light.

* * *

the light faded and there was a tall red headed boy now standing in the forest.

"Who is this guy?" Ed asked looking at Miya.

"Ed,Al this is kurama. Kurama this is Ed and that's Al." Miya explained.

"Miya where are we?" Kurama asked looking around the forest. "Have you seen Yusuke and Hiei anywhere?"

"Yea, Hiei and Yusuke are fighting Roy and I'm just following Ed." Miya said.

"Ed, the colonel said to come with us." Havoc told the blond boy calmly.

"Hay where did he come from? I don't remember him being with them a while ago." Breda said looking at the red headed boy.

"Who are these people?" kurama asked Miya.

"There Havoc and Breda. There part of the military. I'm guessing there under Colonel Roy Mustang's orders to get Ed back to central." Miya said looking at the two men who just came in.

"Why are they after him?" Kurama asked.

"Ed has run out of the military with out telling anyone and has no orders to do so." Roy said stepping into the conversation.

"Well I wasn't just going to sit there not doing anything." Ed told him.

"Hay Kurama, what are you doung here?" Yusuke asked walking over to his group.

"Honestly, I don't know. Miya must have used her rose and brought me here." Kurama stated.

"Ok, what's going on here?!" Roy demanded.

Miya sighed this was getting difficult. She wanted to just tell them and get it over with. "Okay listen because i'm only going to say this once." Miya started. "I found this rose and it is supposed to grant my wishes so now I'm in your world and I can do almost anything I want with this rose. So I brought Kurama here because I thought we gould use some help." Miya explained then sighed. She felt much better now.

"So if you can do anything with that flower." Ed started. "Why didn't you just get us out of here before they caught up with us?!" Ed was now yelling.

"Because I didn't think of it, and don't yell at me!" Miya yelled back.

"So that little flower grants wishes?" Roy asked plainly.

"Well, yea." Miya said.

Before Miya could do anything Roy grabbed the rose from Miya and burned it. It turned into black ashes and fell to the ground.

"What did you do that for!" Miya yelled at him.

Roy didn't answer her, he simply walked over to Ed and grabed is hands and pulled him back to the road. "Riza were heading back to central now." Roy said.

"Let go!" Ed yelled at Roy. Riy payed no attention to the boy. "Let go now!" Ed tried to pull his hands free but Roy held his grip.

"Brother!" Al said concerned and followed Ed and Roy.

"Well that was dumb." Yusuke said watching them go.

Miya sat on the ground looking at the ashes that used to be the blue rose. "I'm stuck here." She whispered to herself. she started to get scared. "How will I get home? What am I going to do?" Miya said louder now.

Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama looked and the now crying girl. Yusuke walked over to her and sat down.

"Hay Miya you okay?" Yusuke asked worried. Miya saod nothing. Yusuke didn't know what to say. Miya leaned over to Yusuke and cried.

Yusuke didn't know what to do. He looked over to Kurama and Hiei, but they weren't any help. Yusuke didn't move.


	8. Chapter 8 final chapter

1 The Blue Rose: chapter Eight

Miya started to calm down now. she stood up and grabbed the ashes of the blue rose and and looked at the others. "You guys ready to go?" Miya was mad now.

"Where are we going?" Yusuke asked her as he stood up. Hiei and Kurama walked next to him.

"Were going to go find that bastard of a Colonel and have a little talk. Now lets go." Miya stormed off through the woods. Yusuke and the others followed her.

"How are you going to find him?" Yusuke asked.

"Well he said he was going to Cental so we go there and look around until we find the military building. First we have to ask Winry where the train station is." Miya said. They reached the road and then walked back to winry's house.

The four of them walked to Winry's house and asked for directions to the train station. They got on the train and sat down in the seats.

"So were going to just go in there with out a plan?" Kurama asked after the train left the station.

Miya turned her attention away from the window and faced Kurama. "Yea, I guess." Miya said.

"Well how are we going to find him in the military building? They probably won't let us through the door." Kurama said.

Miya thought for a moment and replied. "I guess we will have to just have to let our selves in."

"So your saying that were going to just walk right in and demand to see the colonel?" Yusuke asked.

"Yea, now we have a plan. Everyone happy now?" Miya asked sarcastically.

No one said anything the rest of the train ride.

The train finally stopped and everyone got off. Miya found a police man and asked for directions to the military building.

They walked through the city until they found the building. They walked up to the door but just as Kurama said someone stopped them.

"Hello were looking for Edward Elric." Miya said sweetly. "We were told he would be here."

The man looked at them and let them pass. The four walked in and looked around. There were a lot of soldiers walking around.

Miya walked over to a tall man with short black hair. "Hello sir, um were looking for Edward Elric. Would you know where he is?" Miya asked.

The man looked down at Miya and the rest of her group. "Fullmetal is down the hall talking with Colonel Roy." The man said.

"Thank you." Miya told him then ran down the hall with Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama behind her.

They got to the door and heard lots of yelling. Ed was yelling about not being short and Roy was yelling at Ed for something. Miya couldn't here what because Ed was being louder.

Miya turned the handle on the door and opened it. She looked inside and saw Roy sitting at his desk. The man did not look happy. Ed was standing and shouting.

Miya walked into the room, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kurama behind her. Ed stopped yelling to see how came in and Roy looked at Miya and the others.

Miya walked across the room past Ed and up to Roy. The flame alchemist stood up and looked at Miya. Miya turned around grabbed Ed's hand and pulled him out of the room.

Hiei, Yusuke, and Kurama followed her. Roy walked out after them. "Ed where's Al?" Miya asked still pulling the boy along.

"This way." Ed said and he pulled Miya down the hall way. They came to a door and Ed opened it. "Al come on."

"Where are we going brother?" Al asked. "Were not leaving again are we?"

"Yea, now lets go before Roy gets here."Miya said and they went back down the hall.

Hiei, Yusuke, and Kurama were waiting at the end of the hall for Miya to return with Ed and Al. They turned around to Roy and a few other men behind him.

Miya saw Yusuke and the other two then she saw Roy. "Come on hurry up." Miya called to Ed and Al as she started to run down the hall.

"Miya I think we have a problem." Yusuke said.

"I know, I saw them. What do we do?" Miya asked.

"Come on follow me!" Ed yelled as he ran down the hall and back into the room. They followed him. Ed opened the window and looked down.

"Were not jumping out the window! It's like three stories down!" Miya yelled.

"Were not jumping, just wait a minute." Ed said. He clapped his hands and then went out the window and landed on a step just below. "Hurry up!" He called to the others.

Ed went down all the steps he made and the others followed. Roy and the others steped into the room just as Yusuke stepped out.

Roy ran to the window and looked down. "Lets go!" Roy jumped out the window onto the ledge. He and the rest of his men made it down to the ground and ran after kids.

Miya looked back and saw that Roy was catching up. "What do we do now?" Miya asked.

"Ether we keep running and have them catch up sooner or later, or we stop now and fight them." Kurama said.

Hiei made the choice for everyone. He stopped and turned to face the military. The rest stopped too.

"Brother I don't think this is a good idea." Al said.

"I know Al but what are we going to do?" Ed asked.

Roy stopped and signed for his men to stop also. He looked at the group of kids. "What are you giving up?" He asked calmly.

"Like hell we are!" Yusuke yelled stepping forward.

"Colonel what should we do now?" Riza asked.

Roy sighed and looked at the kids. "Why are you even doing this?" He asked.

"Because I figured it would fun to piss you off. Also I need Ed's help with somthing." Miya told him. "Ed can you fix my rose with alchemy?" Miya asked.

"I think so." Ed told her. Miya reached in her pocket and pulled out the ashes of the flower and handed them to Ed.

Ed put the ashes of the flower on the ground. He clapped his hands. There was a blue light and then on the ground was a blue rose.

Miya smiled and picked up the flower. "Thanks Ed." Miya said.

Roy started walking towords them. Hiei Pulled out his Katana, Kurama took out his rose whip,and Yusuke was ready to fight.

The military had there guns ready to fire as soon as there comanding officer gave the word. Roy stopped and put his hand out ready to snap.

Everything became tense, no one moved. Miya put the rose in her pocket and walked up to the flame alchemist.

"Your not going to win, so walk away now." Miya smiled.

Roy snaped and the ground were Miya exploded. The dust cleared and Miya was gone. Roy looked around then Miya came out from the group of military people.

"Told you. Guys now!" Miya yelled and then Miya ran back over to Yusuke.

"Fire!" Roy yelled and then the sound of gun shots filled the air.

Hiei dodged every shot and ran into the crowed of military soldires and slashed out with his Katana. He killed four men and had to jump back to dodge a shot from Riza. Hiei tried to go after her but Roy snapped his fingers and the ground exploded. Hiei jumped back farther to avoied the blow.

"Ed you want to help!?" Miya yelled as She tried to get Roy's attation so he didn't blow up Yusuke who was fighting Havoc.

"Brother you can't." Al told him. "Tell them to stop fighting." Al was getting worried that someone was going to get hurt.

Kurama was lashing out his whip killing two of the men shooting at him. Then he looked over to See Hiei Fighting with ten other soldiers.

Ed didn't move he stood there watching the fight. He didn't relize that Miya and her friends were going to do this.

"Brother!" Al yelled. "Stop them before someone gets hurt!"

Ed walked over to Miya and Roy. Miya and Roy saw him. "Miya tell them to stop. Roy you too." Ed demanded.

"Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke! Guys stop!" Miya yelled. "Hay! Stop fighting now!" She yelled louder. No one seemed to here her.

Roy snapped his fingers and caused a loud explosion. Everyone stopped to look at Roy.

Miya ran over to Kurama, Yusuke, and Hiei. "Listen guys I think we should just go now." Miya said. She looked around at the damage they did.

Ed and Al walked over Miya and the others, Roy behind them. "You four are in a lot of trouble." Roy Said sternly. "Running from the military, starting a fight, Killing soldiers."

"Well I have one thing to say." Miya said taking out her rose. "I wish Al had his body back, none of this fighting happened, and we were all back home." Miya said.

The rose started to glow brighter than it usually did. Al started to glow and then there was a bright light and he was back to normal.

"Brother I'm me again!" Al and Ed were both were happy. Then there was another flash of light and Roy, Ed, Al, Miya, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kurama were back in Roy's office. Then there was another flash of light and Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei were gone. Finally the light was around Miya. "Bye guys." Miya said then she was gone.

Miya woke up on her bed, she sat up and looked around the room. She looked at the rose in her hand and smiled. Miya stood up and grabbed her diary off of a shelf and wrote her adventurers in the small book and placed the blue rose between the pages.

END...

* * *

Author's note: Well that's it. Were done here. Hope you enjoyed the story. Thanks for reading.


End file.
